


credit where credit is due

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [95]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7007188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke’s phone pinged, and she stared down in confusion at the unknown number. She swiped the text message open anyways. As she read, she grew even more confused. It was from Bellamy, Octavia’s brother. He was telling her that yes, he was free Saturday, and yes, he’d go with her to her mother’s charity gala.</p>
<p>She was looking for someone to go with her to that boring event, but she had definitely not asked Bellamy to go with her.</p>
<p>{ Prompt: '“your best friend and my best friend think we’d be really cute together and keep trying to set us up i am so sorry” au for bellarke please!!' }</p>
            </blockquote>





	credit where credit is due

Clarke’s phone pinged, and she stared down in confusion at the unknown number. She swiped the text message open anyways. As she read, she grew even more confused. It was from Bellamy, Octavia’s brother. He was telling her that yes, he was free Saturday, and yes, he’d go with her to her mother’s charity gala.

She _was_ looking for someone to go with her to that boring event, but she had definitely not asked Bellamy to go with her. Frowning, she noticed a preceding message from her, apparently, that had invited him to the gala in the first place.

As she focused on the emojis–the _many_ emojis–at the end of ‘her’ invite, Clarke groaned. They were too awkwardly used to be Octavia’s doing, so that just left Raven. She was going to have a word with her roommate when she got home. This was just the latest efforts on her part to set Bellamy and her up, and to this point, Clarke had avoided the other ones so far.

Her thumb hovered over the keyboard. She really should explain the situation to Bellamy and give him an out. He’d have to wear a suit to the gala, suffer through talking to stuck-up members of the medical advisory board, and survive the whole ordeal with only expensive but headache-inducing champagne to drink. Really, there wasn’t a worse set-up for a first date, and Clarke couldn’t even call it that because she didn’t really _want_ to go on a date with him. It had been months since Lexa, but she wasn’t ready, not for that. Not yet.

Even so, he had committed, and she did need someone to go with after all. At the very least, the night would probably go poorly, and then Raven would finally stop pushing the two of them together.

So, Clarke text him back a double thumbs-up followed by the time and date, then put the phone down with a small smile.

* * *

As the car pulled up in front of the hotel, Clarke noticed Bellamy standing to the side of the door. He was looking at his phone and didn’t glance up until the sound of her taxi door closing echoed in the damp spring night.

She felt herself flush slightly as his eyes widened. Her dress was made to draw attention after all–white and gold brocade pattern, low-cut sweetheart neckline.

“Hey,” she finally said, walking up to give him a kiss on the cheek. It was impulsive and much too date-like. Still, she couldn’t help it, seeing him standing there in a suit, tousled hair and slightly askew tie.

“Hey.” He cleared his throat. “You look great.”

“At least these galas are good for something,” she joked. “I’d never get to wear nice dresses otherwise.”

“Well, I could do without wearing a suit that often.”

A slight pang of guilt rang through her. “Thanks, really, for coming tonight. It’s really nice of you.”

He gave her a brief, strange look before shooting her a smile. “Yeah, sure. Happy to help. I’m was just kidding about the suit.”

“You won’t be later,” she replied with a wry grin.

He groaned dramatically, then pressed a hand to a lower back to escort her inside. “Bring it on.”

* * *

A few hours later, they were sequestered in a balcony on the ballroom’s upstairs level. They had five empty champagne glasses between them, having shared the last one. Between the bubbles and the heat, Clarke had swept her curled hair into a messy bun, and Bellamy’s coat and tie had been discarded. They sat with their backs to the railing, legs crossed and laughing.

“Oh no no, I have one better,” Clarke gasped. “This one time, my mother’s resident…”

She launched into another terrible gala story, one that had Bellamy snorting as he tried to keep his laughter quiet enough to not draw attention to them. As a pair of white-haired doctors in tuxedos passed them, faces pinched in judgement, they couldn’t hold it in. They burst into loud laughter, and Clarke pressed her face into Bellamy’s shoulder to muffle the sound. His arm immediately came around her, and she couldn’t bring herself to leave his warm embrace.

“Thanks again for coming tonight,” she murmured, head and heart both light.

“I told you, you don’t need to thank me. You’re the one doing me the favor.”

Clarke arched her head up in question. Bellamy’s face went red, and he looked away.

“What?”

He shrugged, lips twisting into a reluctant smile. “Nothing.”

“What?” she pressed, letting out a nervous laugh.

“I’ve been trying to work up how to ask you out for a while now. But you beat me to it.”

Clarke’s lips parted in surprise. “What?”

“Do you lose your hearing when you’re drunk?”

She scowled at his teasing. “I’m not drunk!”

“Good,” he murmured, gaze flitting down to her lips. “Then I can kiss you.”

She managed a sharp intake of breath before his mouth was on hers, warm and soft and the sharp kind of sweet from the champagne. Titling her head back, Clarke parted her lips, making him suck in a ragged breath this time as she ran her tongue along the seal of his lips. His hand cupped her head, and her fingers curled tightly into his stiff shirt. Only the faint strains of music and conversation from below kept her from climbing completely into his lap, from taking his large hands and placing them on her thighs so he could ruck up the hem of her dress and slide them along her bare skin.

When she broke away to catch her breath, she couldn’t help the words from spilling out. “It wasn’t my idea.”

Dazed, Bellamy echoed her from earlier. “What?”

Clarke groaned and dropped her forehead against his shoulder. “Itwasn’tmyidea.”

“One more time,” he teased, squeezing her sides teasingly.

With a sigh, she sat up and looked down at him earnestly. “Raven was actually the one who invited you tonight. On my behalf. She–she’s been trying to set us up for a while.”

“It wasn’t your idea,” he repeated slowly. His lips parted in understanding, and his face flushed again as his expression shuttered.

“But,” Clarke blurted, gripping his chin to force him to look at her. “I wish it had been.”

His eyes lit up, and then he grinned. “Oh, you do?”

“I really, really do,” she murmured happily, leaning in for another kiss, one which would hopefully be the first of many.


End file.
